The Road To Canada: THE REDUX
by NN010
Summary: Yet another remake of a story I wrote as NN009. AU: Nick (OC not the Nick from the game) was a 25 year old detective, but born in Canada, who got back from a vacation when he finds out that the zombie apocalypse has started up. Soon he finds himself in a group that is broken from the start and he must do whatever it takes to survive. Rated T for now... ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

The Road to Canada: THE REDUX:

Author's note: This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE fan fiction that is basically the walking dead video game series but with my OC Nick, you don't need to be reading the walking dead: TLOZ to read this as this is even a different universe from that. Nick is 25 in this.

Chapter 1: A New Day: On a perfectly normal summer day I had just came back from visiting my brother in Vancouver, I arrived at an airport in Atlanta. I was on my way to Macon when the dead started walking. My Ford mustang eventually ran out of gas and I decide to walk the rest of the way. I search a house for gas when I come across a zombie. I end up killing it by pushing it into the basement head first. I come across a couple of teenagers some time later.

"WHOA MAN" The presumably 17 year old yells.

"Seriously guys, all I want Is a ride to Macon" I respond.

"All right, I can't get you to Macon but I can take you over to my family's farm where it should be safe" He offers.

"Sure I'll go with you, names Nick" I responded while introducing myself.

"Shawn Greene and this is Chet" the teen called Shawn introduced himself and his fat friend.

"SHIT, ZOMBIES INCOMING, WE HAVE TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" I yelled! We got in the truck and drove off.

"Shit abandoned cars" I ranted. After a few minutes of trying to push cars out of the way, a couple people show up.

"SHIT ZOMBIES" I yell.

"We're not going to hurt you" The black 37 year old man responded.

"Good, for a minute there we thought you and the little one both were going to give us the chomp. I'm Shawn, Shawn Greene" Shawn introduced himself.

"Lee, this is Clementine" Lee introduced himself and his daughter.

"I'm Chet" Chet introduced himself.

"Names Nick, these two are taking me down to his (referring to Shawn) family's farm" I introduced myself.

"It ain't safe out here, how about we take you and your daughter down to my family's farm, it should be safe there" Shawn offered to them in a similar fashion that they did for me.

"I'm not her dad I'm… Just some guy" Lee told us Clementine is not his daughter, I noted how Lee stuttered.

"Some guy" Shawn asked.

"She's alone, how the fuck" I asked Lee.

"Swear" Clementine called me out for dropping an F bomb.

"Them monsters 'coming, we gotta go" Chet told us the zombies are coming. We pushed cars out of the way like crazy and we got out of there.

"For just some guy, seems like you saved some lives today" Shawn complimented Lee.

THE END FOR NOW!


	2. Hershel's Farm

The Road To Canada: THE REDUX:

Author's note: This chapter is a little boring save for a couple bits here and there, just so you know.

Chapter 2: Hershel's farm:

After a few hours of driving we arrived at the Greene family's farm. Chet told Shawn he would run home.

"Thank god you're okay!" The old man who I presumed was Shawn's dad thankfully said.

"I wouldn't have made it back without Chet." Shawn responded

"Well I'm glad you took him with you then." the presumably 60 year old man responded back.

"You've brought a couple guests." the old man noticed Lee, Clementine and I.

"Your boy's a lifesaver." Lee complimented Shawn and his dad.

"Glad he could be of help to somebody." the old man responded.

"So it's just you, your daughter and a friend then?" the old man asked Lee.

"Oh not his daughter he's… well… Just some guy who found her alone and the other guy, well he's pretty much a lone wolf." Shawn explained.

"Honey, do you know this man?" the old man asked Clementine if she knew Lee.

"Yes." Clementine answered.

"Okay then. Well it looks like you (referring to Lee) hurt your leg pretty bad there." The old man responded to Clementine's answer then noticing Lee's leg isn't doing so well.

"Yeah it's not doing so good." Lee acknowledged.

"I can help you out. Shawn, run on in and check on your sister. You (Talking to Lee), take a seat up on the porch and I'll go see what I have." the old man offered. Lee, Clementine, and I went up on the porch with Lee taking a seat.

"Let's have a look. Yeah this is swollen to hell." the old man noted.

"It HURTS like hell!" Lee responded.

"I bet it does." the old man responded.

"What did you say your name was" the old man asked Lee.

"It's Lee." Lee responded.

"Nice to meet you, Lee I'm Hershel Greene." Hershel introduced himself.

"Well, Hershel I'm Nick Nguyen, a detective for Atlanta PD." I introduced myself.

"My name's Clementine." Clementine introduced herself to Hershel.

"How did this happen?" Hershel asked Lee.

"Car accident." Lee responded.

"Where were you headed? Before the car accident?" Hershel asked Lee.

"I was getting out of Atlanta." Lee answered.

"The news says STAY." Hershel responded.

"Well staying is a mistake." Lee countered.

"Who were you with, the girl?" Hershel asked.

"I was with a police officer, he was giving me a ride." Lee answered. I asked myself in my head 'Is he lying'? After Shawn asked Hershel if we could build a fence to defend the farm, we got to go into the barn to sleep.

"It smells like…" Clementine tried to explain before trailing off.

"Manure." Lee finished her sentence.

"Manure? Like when a horse… plops?" Clementine asked Lee.

"Just like that." Lee answered.

"I miss my mom and dad." Clementine told Lee.

"I bet Clem." Lee assured her he understood. Then we all went to sleep, I had a flashback in my sleep.

FLASHBACK: I'm investigating a crime scene as I am the best detective for Atlanta PD, I was at war with the mob led by Roger Smith.

"This murder was the result of a fight between the killer and the victim, because the victim was sleeping with the killer's wife, the fight ended with the victim, the state senator dying." I told my superior officer. A few months later: The killer of that state senator was on trial for his crime:

"Lee Everett, you murdered a state senator who was sleeping with your wife, is that correct?" The judge asked Lee.

"Yes and to make this trial short, it was an accident, but I feel guilty nonetheless." Lee answered.

"Lee Everett, you will hereby be sentenced 5 years to life at the West Georgia state prison system with the possibility of early parol." I explained Lee's sentence.

END OF FLASHBACK: I woke up the next morning realizing that the Lee I "met" the previous day and the Lee I had arrested for the manslaughter of a state senator were one and the same. 'I should tell him I know who he is when the time is right' I decided. After a few minutes alone (so I could overcome the shocking realization that Lee is the convicted killer I arrested) I heard Shawn scream. I ran towards the scene and tried to save Shawn. I saw Lee and Kenny saving Duck.

"KENNY, LEE, HELP NICK!" Shawn cried out, Kenny ran off with Duck and Lee ran off with Clem.

"KENNY, LEE!" Shawn cried out again. My efforts were in vain as the walkers (Lee and I decided to call them that yesterday) broke through the fence and killed Shawn before Lee could attempt to help me. Hershel arrived and saw his son dying; Shawn explained how Lee and Kenny left him to die when I tried to save him.

"Get out, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Hershel yelled at us.

"God I'm so sorry." Kenny tried to sympathize with Hershel before he cut him off.

"SORRY, YOUR SON IS ALIVE; YOU DON'T GET TO BE SORRY!" Hershel yelled at Kenny.

"You, you didn't even try to help." Hershel criticized Lee, Lee remained silent.

"As for you, you tried to help, but he's gone now." Hershel criticized me the least as I tried to save Shawn.

"Just go, GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!" Hershel yelled.

"You 3 got that ride to Macon if you want it." Kenny told us. We got into Kenny's truck and started heading towards Macon. 'I should head to my house and get my detective gear, food, and other supplies' I think to myself.

"Hey Nick, sorry yelling like that back there, that's not like me, if things don't work out for you, your always welcome to come back here." Hershel told me.

THE END FOR NOW!

Another author's note: SHOCKER, NICK WAS THE TOP DETECTIVE AT ATLANTA PD AND WORKED THE MURDER CASE LEE GOT SENT TO PRISON FOR!

P.S: I did not think this chapter should be so long.

P.P.S: Sorry for the hiatus!

Until next time!


End file.
